it's not what it looks like
by rosieposie511
Summary: what happens when a simple game of truth or dare messes up Dan's love life. complete
1. Chapter 1

"Dan truth or dare?" asked anisha

"Truth" he answered

"Ok, umm" anisha looked at tom and they both smiled, "do you like Zoe?" tom, Keri and anisha stared at him.

"Umm…ye….no, "said Dan

"Come on tell truth" said tom, "we all know you do, just admit it,"

"NO, I DON"T OK," yelled Dan

"Ok, ok, you don't, we believe you," said Keri, and then whispered to anisha "he so does like her,"

"Ok, Keri truth or dare?" Tom said

"Dare" she answered him

"I dare you to…. Um … kiss Dan, "said tom with a grin

"NO, EWW, NO" SHE YELLED

"YA, NO" Dan put in

"Come on use to, it's a dare," said anisha

"Fine," they both said, as they started to kiss Zoe came down the elevator, as she got out she yelled, "I'M BACK, DI…."that's when she saw Dan and Keri kissing, she finished her sentence but quieter, " "did you miss me"

"ZOE" anisha screamed, as she ran to her, and gave her a hug, but Zoe just keep staring at Dan and Keri, Dan quickly stoped kissing Keri and said "hey Zo" and gave her a hug, tom gave her a hug as well then she sat down with the rest of them,

"So what are you guys doing?" she asked

"We're playing truth or dare, want to play" ask anisha

'Sure" said Zoe

"Ok, Zoe truth or dare?" asked Keri

"Truth" said Zoe

"Ok… umm" said Keri, then smiled, "do you like Dan?"

Everyone looked at Zoe,

Zoe said "umm… oh right I need to go… um… see some… friends in school, um… by" straight after she said that she ran to the elevator.

"KERI," said tom after Zoe left, "why did you say that"

"I was just asking" said Keri, feeling sorry for what she just did.

"I better go and talk to her" said Dan, getting up

"No wait I will I don't think she'll want to talk to you to right now" said anisha, "I will"

"Fine" said Dan sitting down.

The elevator doors open, revealing frank " you all better get back up to school" he said, "ok" said anisha "I will talk to her later Dan."


	2. Chapter 2

After class anisha, found Zoe out the front of the school, taking to Byron.

"Zo" said anisha, "can I talk you?"

But just as anisha finished, they both saw their pencils flashing, so they went to the storage cupboard

In HQ

When the elevator doors opened they saw frank and Stella talking,

"So what is our next mission?" asked tom

"Ok team your new mission is to find and deactivate a bomb, in this warehouse, tom and anisha you stay here, while Zoe, Keri and Dan go, got it" answered frank

"Can I stay here and help tom and anisha frank? "Begged Zoe

"No Zoe" said frank "you can go with Dan and Keri, ok"

"Fine" she said frowning, "where is the warehouse, and what's it look it?" she asked

"Here" said tom putting a picture on the board,

"No, No, No" whispered Zoe, but just load enough for Dan to, hear,

"What is it Zo?" he asked

"Oh nothing" she answered, "just telling you frank, there shouldn't be much in that old warehouse"

"What, do you mean Zoe?" frank asked,

"It's just that, it's one of the skull bases that I was at when I was little, but…." Zoe just stared there, like she was frozen solid

"Zo" asked anisha, looking worried, "what's wrong?"

"There was a fire there, and… my best…friend at skull died that day, with the fire" she looked like she was going to cry, but she didn't "anyway," she said cheering up "we better go" as she walk to the elevator with Dan and Keri,

"Great" anisha whispered to tom "now she has two reasons to be sad, 1 because Keri kissed Dan and 2 because she's, going back to a warehouse, were her best friend was killed"

With, Dan, Keri and Zoe

(Zoe's P.O.V)

I'm so, sad about my friend dying, but right now, I'm more sad that I saw Dan and Keri kissing, the picture, just keeps flashing I my head.

(End of P.O.V)

"What's wrong with Zoe?" Keri asked Dan

"Probably, because her best friend died" said Dan "and probably, because of what happened before… you know"

"What?" Keri asked

"She saw us kissing" explained Dan, "she probably hates me now"

"But why don't you just explain to her that is was for Truth or Dare" Keri said,

"I would if anisha, would let me talk to her" Dan explained

"Oh right" said Keri, "has anisha ta…." Began Keri but Zoe interrupted "where here" she said, trying to hold the tears out,

"Dan, Keri you to go down stairs, and I will go up" said Zoe

When Zoe was out of site, Dan got out his communicator to talk to anisha, "she's never going to like me again, is she" he asked anisha

"She might, but I think you should tell her what happened not me" anisha answered

"Tell who what happened, where?" Zoe asked on her communicator

"Nothing Zo" anisha and Dan nearly yelled in their communicators,

"Whatever" Zoe replied.

"That was close neish" said Dan, "next time we are talking about her, get tom to disable her communicator, ok"

"Can't she hear you anyway" asked anisha,

"No she went upstairs and got me and Keri to look down" Dan answered

"Right" said anisha

HQ (with tom and anisha)

"Anisha" said tom, "look" and showed her the screen on Zoe's camera.

"Why has she stopped?" asked anisha "I don't know" tom answered "we better get Dan and Keri there now"

"Dan" asked anisha through the communicator, "can you Keri go upstairs and see what wrong with Zoe she's stopped moving and we can't talk to her through the communicator"

(With Dan Keri and Zoe)

Dan and Keri ran upstairs, to find Zoe sitting in the middle of the floor crying,

"What's wrong Zo?" asked Dan as he walked closer to her, Keri sat next to Zoe, with her arm around her,

Zoe was about to answer, but then they heard someone at the door, they looked up they could only see a shadow.


	3. Chapter 3

"What's wrong Zo?" asked Dan as he walked closer to her, Keri sat next to Zoe, with her arm around her,

Zoe was about to answer, but then they heard someone at the door, they looked up they could only see a shadow.

All three of them, jumped up and got into their attack posers,

When they could see the face of the person Zoe put her hands down and said "Maddie"

Then the shadow said "V.9.5, is it really you" then the two girls ran to each other and hugged, Dan and Keri just looked at each other confused.

"But I saw you…" Zoe began, but Dan interrupted her,

"Zo" he asked "who's this?"

"Who's Zo?" asked the shadow/Maddie "her name is V.9.5.Z.O.E.6, V.9.5 do you know these people?" everyone looked at Zoe confused.

"Maddie" she said "these are my friends Dan and Keri, Dan, Keri this is my best…friend… Maddie"

"Hi" Maddie said then asked "why do they call you Zoe, they know your real name right?"

"Of course they know my real name but they just call my Zoe instead" Zoe explained,

"Dan" asked anisha through the communicator "did you and Keri find Zoe?"

"ya" he answered

"Well then, stop sitting around and deactivate the bomb and get out of here" anisha yelled into the communicator,

"Ok, ok" said Dan putting his communicator away, "Zoe" he said, "say goodbye to your friend, because we need to go, we have people to save remember?"

"What about use's two just go and I'll go and deactivate the bomb" Zoe said angrily "and I will met you at school"

"NO" Yelled Dan "frank said we need to do it together"

"DAN" yelled Keri "let's go"

"But….." said Dan, but before he could finish it, Keri pushed him out the door.

When Dan and Keri got back to HQ, anisha asked, there Zoe, was, they explained what happened, after that Zoe came down, the elevator limping and crying

"Zo" asked anisha as she ran up to her friend "what's wrong?"

"The…building blew…up," she told them "Maddie…is…dead…"

"Really" asked tom, seeing a small smile on her face

"No" said Zoe laughing "she's upstairs talking to Byron"

"But…" said Keri

"Wait you didn't tell her that you were Mi9 did you?" asked Dan

"OF COURSE NOT" she yelled at him, "why would you think I'd do that"

"It's just that you trust people easy, and when you trust them you tell them everything Zo" he explained to her

She got up and went to the elevator, but before she did, she said "well you're just going to have to trust me then, aren't you" and the elevator doors closed

As the doors closed, Dan said "what have I done, if we didn't play that stupid game of truth or dare, this would have never happened.

"Dan" said tom "she'll talk to you again"

"ya, maybe in a million years" Dan said frowning "I should go talk to her"

"No wait a bit, let her cool down first" anisha told him,

"No she will probably be madder at me later, so I'm going now" he said, and walked out.


	4. Chapter 4

(Dan's P.O.V)

I found Zoe, in Mr Flatty's class, waiting for class to start talking to Maddie and Bryon

"Hey Dan" said Bryon, looking up at me, Maddie said hi to, but Zoe just looked away,

"Hi" I said, "Zo, can I talk to you alone"

"No" she answered me

"Come on Zo, please" I begged

"Um, I thought you were like best friends, or something" asked Bryon

"We are, I think" I answered Bryon, and looked at Zoe

"We were" Zoe said "you mean"

"Zo we need to talk" I said, as I started pulling Zoe out the door

"WHATS WRONG WITH YOU" she yelled when we got to another class room,

"What's, wrong with me," I said "you mean what's wrong with you, why do you hate me all the sudden?

"Nothing" she answered "all I want is for you to trust me again, like you used to, and with that she left.

I looked after her, now I understood she doesn't hate me because I kissed Keri, I don't think she hates me because she thinks I don't trust her. I got up and walked to class think of a way to show Zoe that I still trust her, and that's she my best friend.

After class

(End of Dan's P.O.V)

After class anisha, Keri and tom went looking for Dan, to ask him what happened with Zoe, they found him leaning against his locker staring into space.

"Dan" yelled Keri, straight away he snapped out of it and looked at the three of them,

"So, what happened with Zoe?" asked anisha dying to know what happened

Dan groaned and started remembering what happened between him and Zoe

(Flashback)

"WHATS WRONG WITH YOU" she yelled,

"What's, wrong with me," I said "you mean what's wrong with you, why do you hate me all the sudden?

"Nothing" she answered "all I want is for you to trust me again, like you used to

(End of flashback)

"I told you not to talk to her, so soon" said anisha

"Where is she now?" asked tom

"Probably, with Bryon and Maddie" answered Dan

"Ok I'll got talk to her" said anisha and walked away, she found Bryon and Maddie but they didn't know where she was, so anisha decided to look In HQ, maybe she was there, she thought.

As she thought, Zoe was in HQ crying,

"Zo," asked anisha "what's wrong?" exactly as anisha said that Zoe stopped crying, and tried to acted natural "nothing" she lied

"Zo" said anisha "I know your sad, please tell me why"

"Fine" she said "the only reason I came back here was to see Dan again and see if he would, you know ask me out,"

"Nice to know that you missed me and tom" said anisha sarcastically,

"You know what I mean" Zoe answered "anyway, when I get back I see Dan and Keri kissing, all I wanted to do was run out of there but I just tried to act like I didn't worry me, but when Keri asked me if I liked Dan I knew I couldn't say yes, so I made up and excuse to get out of it and left and now Dan thinks I hate him" as Zoe finished it she started crying

"Zo all you need is to tell him that, he will forgive you" said anisha

"Tell him I like him no way" said Zoe "anyway I can't go out with him because his dating Keri"

"WHAT" yelled anisha "Dan's and Keri aren't dating, why would you think that?"

"Because I saw them kissing" said Zoe

"Oh, Zo tom just dared Keri to kiss him" explained anisha "I'm telling you Dan probably likes you more than anyone in the hole world, when you left I thought he was going to go crazy"

"Really?" asked Zoe cheering up

"ya" said anisha "now go and talk to Dan, and when you come back I want to hear all about it"

"Ok" said Zoe "thanks for telling me what happened neish" and she walked off to find Dan.


	5. Chapter 5

She found Dan talking to Keri and tom,

"Umm Dan" she said and everyone looked around to face her "we need…to talk"

"Oh" Dan answered guessing that anisha had talked to her, "sure" and followed her into the classroom and shut the door so Keri and tom couldn't hear them, but what he didn't know is that exactly when he shut the door they ran to HQ, to watch what they were doing on the camera in the room they are in, but they couldn't hear though.

"Dan" said Zoe "I'm so sorry, I really got it all wrong"

"What all wrong?" he asked

"I thought you and Keri were dating" she said

"WHAT!" he yelled "why would you think I was dating Keri"

"It's because of what I saw" she explained "when I got out of the elevator when I got back I saw you and Keri kissing, so I instantly thought that you two were dating"

"Zo we only did because tom dared us to" said Dan "not because, were dating"

"I know that now" said Zoe "I'm so sorry Dan, I should of just asked someone what was happening, instead I getting mad at you"

"Just so you know Zo I don't like Keri I like you" he took a deep breath, he had finally told Zoe that he liked him he held his breath wondering what Zoe was going to say next,

"Well the truth is" said Zoe "that ever since we became friends I have had a huge crush on you"

There was a silence for a couple of seconds when Dan broke it "so do you want to go out or something, tonight?"

"Sure that would be great" said Zoe they stared to kiss when Zoe spotted the camera in the corner zooming in on them,

"Dan" she said "acted like you hate me"

"Why?" he asked confused

"Because anisha, tom and Keri are looking at us" explained Zoe

"How?" he asked still confused

"The camera, in the corner but don't look" she said

"Oh right" said Dan, just as he finished their pencils started flashing, they ran the caretaker's cupboard and went to HQ, just before the elevator doors opened, Zoe whispered into Dan's ear "remember we hate each other" as the elevator doors opened, frank said

"Team you can have the rest of the week off" and then walked away.

Anisha went up to Zoe to asked her what happened

"Oh nothing" Zoe said "just that I hate Dan more now"

"Great" said anisha "not"

THE END

Just so you know that night, after Dan and Zoe went to Dan's house because no one was home, (Zoe was sleeping over by the way) and watched a movie, but right in the middle of the movie they started kissing, kissing and kissing nonstop, till Dan's parents and sister came home.


End file.
